


Hot (On) (W)heels

by Hirami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles, Prideshipping, card game idiots on motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirami/pseuds/Hirami
Summary: "Atem..." The young CEO reprimanded with a strained voice while the wind rushed past them.





	Hot (On) (W)heels

**Author's Note:**

> [Fanfiction for Ellen Chain's amazing artwork](http://ellenchain.tumblr.com/post/171486933497/hiramiyugioh-asked-for-it-so-here-you-go-3-the)

"Atem..." The young CEO reprimanded with a strained voice while the wind rushed past them. It was a nice spring's evening, the rays of sunshine warm on their skin. Or more like, warm on the smooth surface of the black leather suit Seto was currently wearing. 

 

Things didn't exactly go how Kaiba had planned them. But they never did when his rival got involved...  
He just wanted to head over to Kaiba Corporation to get some last adjustments to the latest Duel Links update done. After weeks of rain, the warm weather was actually inviting, a perfect day to ride the motorcycle. He carefully slid into his newest acquirement, the soft fake leather hugging his slim form tightly. Scoffing softly he tried to silence the voice in his head telling him he just got it for the looks. Invisible to the eye, Kaiba Corp's technology wormed it's way through the suit. The sensors kept track of his vitals while separated wires dispensed just the right amount of heat to be comfortable. Additionally, the whole thing was connected to his crystal cloud network, where an AI observed his instructions and delivered important messages.  
It really wasn't his fault that the most practical design turned out to be slim and smooth, right? Right.  
Shaking his head, Kaiba swung his leg gracefully over the seat of his motorcycle. A leather clad finger lovingly traced the fine mechanics on the controls until he turned the keys, the garage now filled with noises of the motors humming to life.  
His heart jumped when he suddenly felt a body sliding in behind him, arms wrapping around his torso. Glancing over his shoulder, Seto disapprovingly stared at Atem.  
"Did you forget we wanted to have dinner together today?", his lover lifted an eyebrow questioningly.  
Scoffing, Seto stared back ahead again to hide his reddening cheeks. "Of course I didn't". Liar.  
"Good, let's go then!" Atem wiggled around to find a good sitting position on the bike, feet placed on the footrest, hands gently gripping Kaiba's waist. 

"Would you stop that?" Kaiba grumbled irritated. They just pulled out onto the main street, the machine gaining speed when Atem's hands started to wander. The movement first was innocent enough to mistake it for something other than the teasing it actually was. Fingers softly glided over the thin leather towards Seto's stomach, Atem felt the muscles tense.  
"What?" His voice sounded too innocent. Ridiculous.  
The CEO wouldn't admit that the simple movement caught way too much of his concentration.  
He could feel every little thing through the suit. The wind rushing through, the rays of sunshine gently warming his skin. Or was it the heating of the suit? Or his own skin heating up rapidly?  
By now, Atem's body was pressed up to his back, a cheek leaning on his left shoulder blade. One hand traced up and down his side and he could barely suppress a shudder. The other hand came to rest on top of his left thigh, soon starting to move towards his knee and tracing all the way back on the inside.  
"Atem.... stop it." His voice sounded way too raspy for his own liking. An amused chuckle right next to his ear confirmed his growing suspicion that the cheeky pharaoh definitely won't shut the fuck up.  
"Naaah, Kaiba, how about we make a little detour... Have an.... appetizer first", he purred into Seto's ear . An electrifying shudder shot right down his spine.  
Satisfied that his message got through, Atem sat back down and continued his attack on Kaiba's body. His fingers strayed over a flat stomach, tracing the hardened abs up to his well-trained pecs. He chuckled lightly when he could feel Seto's nipples through the suit, massaging them softly between his fingers.  
Kaiba gritted his teeth, deciding he'd had enough. Picking up the speed, he navigated towards the Domino peer. The docks should be empty enough on a spring Sunday afternoon.  
He pulled into an empty aisle behind a run-down warehouse right when the pharaoh's left hand started softly rubbing against his crotch. Coming to a halt, he flipped down the kickstand and planted his feet firmly on the ground.  
It didn't need a single word for Atem to hop off the back and climb back up on the seat in front of Kaiba. Yelping in surprise, the smirk vanished from Atem's face when Seto grabbed his legs, lifting and draping them over his own thighs. Immediately, Seto's lips locked with Atem's and he pushed the smaller one down with gentle pressure, resting Atem's back against the handles.  
Rolling his hips against Atem's, soft gasps escaped both of them between heated kisses. The CEO's fingers quickly worked undoing the belt and zipper of his lover's pants, while his mouth sucked down on his throat.  
A wanton moan sounded through the alley as Atem shamelessly enjoyed the attention.  
"Nnnhh... Seto...!" Skilled fingers worked into the pharaoh's pants to give his hardened length a few firm strokes.  
Seto pulled back to examine his work. Blue eyes locked onto their prey, Atem shuddering between soft moans, face flushed, hands gripping the machine under him to keep balance. Atem's ass rocked steadily against Kaiba's crotch, creating an additional sweet friction.  
"Kaiba", Atem groaned as Kaiba's lips found his again, tongue greedily gliding over his own. The CEO's focused on his ministrations, stroking the other one's dick in swift motions. The pressure soon was too much, and Atem gasped, coming into his lover hands with Seto's name on his lips. 

Satisfied with the heavily panting work of art draped over his legs, Seto pulled back to let Atem climb down again.  
"Get back on your side." Seto bluntly advised him, ignoring his own arousal obviously straining in his tight suit to clean his hands on a tissue. Standing on shaky legs, Atem nodded and redid his pants, wiping splashes of cum off of his black leather pants.  
Climbing back onto his seat, Atem practically melted against Seto, arms softly wrapped around his torso, face resting against the broad back.  
Kaiba threaded his fingers through Atem's to lift their hands up and he placed a soft kiss on the back of his lover's hand. "This is not finished yet."  
Atem smiled, looking forward to Kaiba keeping his promise. At least now he was sure Seto wouldn't make a detour to Kaiba Corp anymore.  
Then again, he could feel the soft buzzing of the transmitter neatly worked into the fabric of the neck of the suit. Of course their little game didn't go unnoticed by a very curious AI. And Atem was sure said AI wouldn't mind helping them getting rid of Kaiba's little "problem". 

But for now, Atem was looking forward to enjoying a nice dinner with Seto. The sweet... or rather, spicy dessert could wait until later.


End file.
